what happened after the battle?
by That.one.there-points
Summary: what happened in between the last two chapters of the deathly hallows? if u want to know my version please read this story.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any harry potter characters all belongs to the wonderful J.K Rowling.**

**Over head p.o.v!**

It has been a week since what they called the great battle of Hogwarts. Professor's McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Slughorn and all others have almost finished fixing the school. All that was left to replace was the furniture.

Of course harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville and Ginny were trying to help the professor's. But so were most of the student and the order and the parents. Even some wizards who have had nothing to do with Hogwarts apart from when they went to school there were doing something to help. Everyone knew what a historic part of the wizarding world Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry was.

Professor McGonagall was going to be the new headmistress of the school. Most of the students were very happy about this. (Apart from the Slytherins of course. But are they ever happy about anything?)

So Hogwarts is on track to reopen on the 1st of September as per usual. Of course McGonagall had to find another new defence against the dark arts teacher. And professor Sprout has decided to retire so a replacement herbology teacher was also in order.

Oh yeah I almost forgot! Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley are back together! And as almost everyone knows Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley are a couple also. I'm not meant to be telling anyone this but between you and me, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood went on there first date three days after the battle.

Of course most saw this happening, but only a couple of days after the battle. It just shows how happy people are doesn't it!

Centaurs are now co-operating with wizards and not only Hagrid, everyone! They must also be happy that hardly any of the centaurs were killed during the attack of Voldemort and his death eaters!

All Arachnida (spiders) have now been ban from the Hogwarts grounds. This is because of them HELPING lord Voldemort and his followers in the great battle of Hogwarts.

And I think that that is all of the news that you need to know! Battles can be funny like this, so much changes and gets destroyed. Its sad really!

Now instead of just facts lets get on with the real story! Now where to start? …

**I hope you enjoyed my first chapter, I no its not long I promise the rest of the chapters I will try to make longer. Thank you for reading and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

It is going to be September the 1st in only 4 weeks. By then all should be finished, new professors are being interviewed and all furnishing is almost finished.

Harry, Ron and Hermione are going to finish off there education in wizardry since they missed there seventh year. Hermione had been going on and on at Harry and Ron since the morning after the night of the battle. Finally they had given in.

At the moment Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna were all staying at Hogwarts. It was easier to do this if they were going to help with the castle.

Harry woke on Monday morning and walked down the spiral staircase to the Gryffindor common room. Everyone else was already sitting in the good armchairs around the fire. They were waiting for Harry and then they were going to go to the great hall and get some breakfast.

"Sorry I overslept guys, seriously, someone should have woken me up!" Harry said to his friends.

"Don't worry about it harry," Ginny told him. "I just woke up to!"

So everyone walked down the marble staircase. It was quite a warm day. Harry, Ron and Ginny decided to go to the quidditch pitch after breakfast and practice. Hermione, Neville and Luna were going to watch in the stands.

Harry and Ron were not going to be allowed to play for Gryffindor this year since they were really too old to be students at Hogwarts. Ginny had been named quidditch captain for Gryffindor this year which she was happy about.

Halfway through the mini match, professor McGonagall came down to the quidditch pitch to talk to Neville. So Neville walked with her to the headmistress's office. He was gone for about three quarters of an hour and then came back to the edge of the pitch with a gleeful smile on his face, just as they were packing away the quidditch equipment.

"Guess what professor McGonagall just said to me?" Neville said.

"We don't know Neville, tell us!" Luna said.

Neville paused, then said "well, you all know that professor sprout is retiring right?" everyone nodded. "Well, professor McGonagall just offered me the job of the herbology professor."

"Professor McGonagall was bound to ask you wasn't she Neville, I mean every one knows how great you are at herbology." Ron said.

"Well, what did you say Neville?" Hermione asked him.

"Of course I said yes, I've always wanted to do something to do with herbology." Neville answered.

So, everyone started to walk back to the castle. Neville was already talking about what he was going to do in his lessons. He seemed so happy. He was going to be a teacher!

When they reached the entrance hall they heard professor Flitwick talking to Hagrid. They caught a sentence or two of what they were saying.

"Yeah, I know its great isn' it" Hagrid had said.

"Remember though Hagrid, you can't tell them. You know Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville or Luna! It's meant to be a surprise."

"Yes I know, I know" Hagrid reassured professor Flitwick.

They both walked up the marble staircase. Where they went know one knew.

Ginny turned to face her friends, and said "you know what this means don't you? Another adventure in Hogwarts"!

**I know that this chapter is quite short too, but I think stopping on this sentence gives some effect. Any advice or ideas you want to give me just review. Hope you like my second chapter! **


End file.
